


Interface

by LittleLinor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Consentacles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Tentacle Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sliding a tentacle around Yuuma's waist has, by now, become almost casual, something easy and affectionate that doesn't take much more thought that moving any of his other limbs.</p><p>(I don't have a witty summary for this. It's shameless fluffy first time tentacle smut. Enjoy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interface

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this fic may cause cavities and secondhand embarrassment.

Sliding a tentacle around Yuuma's waist has, by now, become almost casual, something easy and affectionate that doesn't take much more thought that moving any of his other limbs.  
It had started, of course, with Ninety-six, who just wouldn't take his order to keep out of sight without a last little present ("My body is modelled after yours," he'd whispered in Astral's ear, both teasing and amused, "there's nothing I have that you can't also use, if you'll just let yourself"), and for a while the memory would come back to him when he tried to use them, as if Ninety-six himself was watching and laughing at him, but over time Yuuma's reactions and the ease with which he moves them have mostly erased the unpleasant feeling.  
Yuuma giggles when they slide against his skin and curl around his body ("ticklish," he says, as if his eyes didn't betray how happy the display of affection makes him), and grins when they pull him up and closer, wrapping his arms around Astral's neck.  
There's something in his smile, in his easy acceptance of what Astral _is_ , that makes Astral's chest light and his neck heavy, emotion tightening his body around each breath.  
Thankfully, at this point, kissing has become accepted protocol for stalling and working through overwhelming feelings for both of them, so when he does, Yuuma only sighs and kisses him back.  
He cups the back of Yuuma's head with one of his hands while his tentacles hold the rest of his body close, and lets the fingertips of his other hand brush at his collarbone, at the hollow at the base of his neck.  
Yuuma hums into the kiss.

He's laughing when they break away, and although the happiness isn't feigned, Astral can't help but wonder if nervousness factors in the equation.  
"Hey, let me breathe," he giggles as Astral pulls back and studies his face.  
"Is this too tight?"  
"Huh--oh." He chuckles and shakes his head. "No, you just got me a bit breathless there," he adds, pressing a finger to Astral's lips.  
"Mmm," Astral hums, sliding more tentacles around Yuuma's legs and chest, enjoying both the feeling of his skin and the way he stays relaxed in his hold. "I'll be more careful."  
Yuuma nods and rests his head on his shoulder. The silence isn't uncomfortable, not with their bodies curled up together like this, but it's uncharacteristic of Yuuma, who's usually so active and talkative.  
"... Yuuma?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you still determined to do this? You seem nervous." And because he knows Yuuma would try regardless to make him happy, he adds: "I will be perfectly happy either way. This is enjoyable too."  
To Astral's relief, Yuuma pauses to consider it.  
"... no. No, I want to. I'm just..." he straightens to look back at him, an apologetic grin on his face, "not _completely_ sure how to go about it? You know." He laughs a little. "It's dumb, I'm the one who offered, too..."  
He's blushing, still smiling sheepishly, but rather than consider it dumb, Astral can only consider how much courage that offer and the conversation that followed must have taken.  
There is no need for the full weight to rest on his shoulders, he thinks.  
"... would you allow me to lead, then? It will be more practical anyway... and you can still guide me."  
"That... that might be a good idea, actually."  
"In that case..."  
He wraps a little tighter around him, actually locking his legs into place and inching towards his shoulders, though he doesn't take hold of his arms yet. Yuuma sighs into the sensation, but after a few seconds, his expression changes to one of slightly confused curiosity.  
"Do _you_ have a better idea what you're doing than me?"  
"I do," Astral says with a smile. "After you brought up the subject, I did some research."  
Yuuma pales, and it takes every bit of self-control Astral has not to laugh at his face.  
"Yes," he continues, unable to keep the teasing tone from his voice, "the first results were... interesting. And somewhat impractical." He smiles more gently, then, brushing against Yuuma's cheek in a soothing gesture, and feels Yuuma's arms tighten around his neck in response. "I did find more serious and informative sources later on, though. The key was focusing on how _your_ body works instead." Colour returns to Yuuma's cheeks, a hint of pink to match his hair, and once more Astral has to kiss him to hold back the grip on his chest, pressing his lips to his forehead. "Don't worry. If anything makes you uncomfortable, I will stop."  
"... I know." He sighs and bumps his forehead against Astral's shoulder. "Still embarrassing. That stuff..."  
"You sound well informed," Astral teases. "Have _you_ been looking it up? If you enjoyed it, I could always--"  
"NO I HAVEN'T," Yuuma almost splutters, and this time Astral can't hold back a light laugh. "... okay. I have. You can laugh at me now."  
"Now why would I do that?" he asks with a smile.  
"You're doing it _right now_."  
"My apologies." He presses another kiss to Yuuma's forehead. "I'm happy. Laughter comes easily."  
Yuuma straightens to squint at him, then nods, apparently satisfied Astral is telling him the truth, and presses their foreheads together.  
"... _did_ you enjoy it?" Astral asks again, more gently this time.  
"Yes."  
"I'm flattered."  
"Huh?"  
"Did you think about it? Doing what you saw?"  
"... some of it," Yuuma admitted.  
"Is that why you asked me?"  
"No!" He shakes his head vigorously and looks Astral straight in the eye. "I wanted to because it's _you_. I just thought of this stuff cause... well. It's a way of doing it. So I wanted to try... with you..."  
He trails off, and Astral takes a few seconds to compose himself and caress his cheek.  
"... thank you, Yuuma."  
"Huh?"  
"That is far beyond being flattered." He sighs a little, letting the feeling sink in. "I'm glad... and I'll try to live up to your expectations," he adds with a smile.  
"I don't really... have expectations... or anything..." His eyes suddenly narrow as he looks at Astral's face, and he huffs, finally understanding he was being teased again. "Stop that and just _do_ something."  
"As you wish."

Although he could technically skip that step altogether and just reach inside Yuuma's clothes, the way some of his tentacles are already doing with his shirt, there's something exciting about getting to see Yuuma's skin, the way the slim muscles of his chest move with every breath, every shift of his arms. He pulls his own arms back, and tugs at the shirt with a free tentacle, pushing it up Yuuma's chest.  
"Raise your arms."  
Yuuma lets go of his neck and rests his weight in Astral's hold. The shirt takes a bit of tugging to move past his shoulders--inexperience, mostly--but a second tentacle helps, and a few seconds later it's off, Astral carefully laying it down on the windowsill while his hands reach for Yuuma's own.  
Their fingers weave through each other on reflex. The sensation is warm, familiar; it spreads through Astral's body and soothes the tingle of apprehension in his gut. This is something they are doing together, he reminds himself. This is an experience. Communication. There is nothing to be afraid of.  
The only failure would lie in failing to listen to each other. But that is a lesson they learned a long time ago, and though thinking of the immediate results still makes him uncomfortable, he would not have allowed himself around Yuuma if there had been any doubt left in his heart that he could put him through anything similar again.

Yuuma smiles, and Astral pulls him closer to kiss him, hands still linked. The touch of his lips, the faint brush of his tongue still make Astral's mind and senses reel, forever flavoured with victory and a slight sense of urgency after having been denied touch for so long, and Astral wonders if this is what it feels like to be intoxicated, if this is the taste of addiction. Humans turning, falling to it makes a lot more sense when he can feel the constant pull and satisfaction of Yuuma's presence.  
He kisses slowly, carefully, excitement feeding into focus rather than haste, and lets his senses register the entire experience: Yuuma's barely open lips brushing against his own, Yuuma's fingers tightly woven through his own, palms pressed together, Yuuma's body in his hold, surprisingly pliant, the whole surface of his skin and clothes opened for Astral to touch, to wrap himself into a mold around him, making his shape his own.  
They have been one before, but this feeling of being two, separate but _together_ , contact rather than fusion, is pleasure and happiness of its own.  
He calls Yuuma's name as he pulls away, lips barely apart, and again when Yuuma grins and pushes forward to peck at his lips.  
"Yuuma..."  
"Astral~" Yuuma chants back, eyes full of laughter. "Are you having fun?"  
Astral chuckles, letting the urgency settle down.  
"I'm not sure 'fun' is the most accurate word... but it's definitely enjoyable."  
He tightens his hold just a little, winding his way even around Yuuma's arms, and watches the way Yuuma's cheeks darken at the sensation, the way he tenses slightly before relaxing.  
"What about you?" he finally asks.  
"I'm good."  
"Just good?"  
" _Really_ good." Astral smiles in amusement, and he pouts. " _Fine_ , give me a moment."  
Astral nods and rubs his thumbs over the backs of his hands, waiting for him to find his words.  
"... I like the whole wrapping thing. It feels good--I like when they move, too. The not being able to move part..." he winces slightly. "Sometimes it's kinda scary. Or frustrating. But not always in a bad way?"  
Astral nods again, and almost lets go of one of his hands before remembering he has other options. Keeping his hold, he brings the tip of one of his tentacles to brush at the base of Yuuma's neck, tenderly, rubbing a light circle before caressing up the front of his throat.  
Yuuma bites his lip.  
"And now? Is that a good or a bad way?" Astral asks.  
"Good," Yuuma says, and his breath is coming a little shorter, his voice a little lighter. "Definitely good."  
His head tilts back when the tentacle brushes back down his neck, and Astral finds himself staring, following the movements of his throat as he breathes and swallows, once.  
He wraps the tentacle around the back of Yuuma's neck and pulls him a little closer, moving forward to meet him halfway and brush his lips against his throat.  
Yuuma gasps, hands tightening in surprise even as his head tilts back further.  
"Astral--"  
"Yuuma..."  
He trails his lips up and to his jaw, almost, small kisses and dragging lips, then moves to the side, tracing the junction between neck and jaw. The taste of Yuuma's skin seems even stronger there than he's used to; he lets himself breathe in, brush the inside of his lips to capture it, and under the tentacles holding him, Yuuma shivers.  
" _Yuuma_..."  
His voice comes as a whisper, almost; he finds the muscle that runs from collarbone to jaw, pulled tight with the tilt of Yuuma's head, and kisses the spot where it sinks into his jaw, giving the lightest suck to his skin.  
Under his lips, Yuuma's throat vibrates, a quiet noise escaping him, gentle like the voice he uses sometimes, when they're alone together and the world is quiet.  
He catches his own breath and moves down, past the line of muscle and along the taunt skin of his neck--and shudders when his lips find Yuuma's pulse. He's always felt it, of course; Yuuma's heartbeat has always been a warm, anchoring background to his life in the human world, but feeling it like this, directly against his lips, its slightly erratic beat pressing against him--it's him who gasps and loses control of his voice, letting out an inarticulate mess of a vowel as he kisses Yuuma's pulse with more tenderness and insistence than he ever has.  
Yuuma lets out a shaky breath.  
"Astral--"  
"I love you." He takes in a deep breath, finds it shaking, hides his face further into Yuuma's neck. "I love you, Yuuma."  
Yuuma gasps, and once again there's a shiver along his skin that Astral can feel, wrapped around him as he is. His head relaxes, then, leaning against Astral's hair as he takes a slow, deep breath.  
"I know."

With his face nestled in Yuuma's neck and Yuuma's slow breath soothing him, some of the urgency bleeds away. Yuuma's pulse keeps beating, strong and vibrant against his lips, but it anchors him now, and he takes a moment to close his eyes and let its beat reverberate through his body.  
Yuuma's heart. Yuuma's life. He kisses it again, slow and open-lipped, taking his time to feel it speed up against his mouth and tongue.  
A breath from Yuuma and he pulls back, pulling himself up to look at Yuuma's face.  
It's flushed, the skin of his cheeks radiating with faint heat, and Astral reaches to caress them, keeping his grip on Yuuma's hands tight.Yuuma sighs and leans into the touch, his eyes closing.  
"Yuuma," Astral whispers, moving a bit closer.  
His eyes open again.  
"Mmm?"  
He hovers close, looking into them. The red of his irises is reduced to a thin, striking line around his dilated pupils, the contrast making it stand out even more. There's a dampness to them that makes them shine, too, and he has to remind himself not to touch.  
"... Astral?"  
"Yes?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Your eyes." That's not a proper answer, he realises before Yuuma can ask, and he explains further: "I like watching them. Their reaction is different even compared to when I kiss you."  
His eyelids flutter in response, as if battling the urge to close, and for a second his eyes look down, before moving back up again, looking back at Astral with a mixture of vulnerability and determination.  
"They really are beautiful," he murmurs. "I never quite had the time to examine them, back when we were hunting the numbers."  
"You wanted to?"  
"It wasn't anything big, but it was somewhat frustrating. I did get to look at you at leisure, but your eyes were always closed." He chuckles as Yuuma blushes further. "Although it would have defeated the point. Their actual beauty lies in their expressiveness. It's best to catch them in movement."  
" _Astral_!"  
Astral tilts his head sideways in a show of innocence.  
"Yes?"  
Yuuma's hands twitch in his own, like he's trying to use them, and when they stay firmly in Astral's grasp he lets out a pouty whine, dropping his head forward against Astral's forehead.  
"You're _embarassing_."  
"Why are you embarassed? I mean every word."  
"I _know_ but..." He stays silent for a few seconds, then speaks again, more quietly. "... you do? It's not _just_ to tease me?"  
"Of course I do. Do I usually lie?"  
"Well you did _once_." He pulls back, smiles faintly. "... thanks."  
"I speak only the truth." Yuuma chuckles, and he continues. "... if it helps... It is still hard for me sometimes... to see myself the way you see me. So consider this your reminder."  
"... mmm," Yuuma hums.  
Tightening his grip on Yuuma's limbs while freeing his chest somewhat, Astral moves down to kiss the base of his throat, before moving down his sternum, nuzzling the newly exposed skin.  
"And this another one."

The shiver that runs down Yuuma's skin feels like it bleeds into Astral himself, running along his arms and chest as he presses his body closer to Yuuma's, lifting him up a little. Yuuma gasps, then hums as Astral's lips move down--slightly off-axis, to follow the barely tangible curve of a rib, and then down into the hollow under it.  
His arms make the position slightly awkward, so he circles them around Yuuma's waist instead, gently guiding Yuuma's hands along.  
Yuuma's breath picks up instantly, his chest moving like a flutter against Astral's face.  
"Is that all right?" he asks, caressing Yuuma's cheek again.  
Yuuma's voice comes breathy, barely above a whisper.  
"Yes."  
The lightness in Yuuma's voice feeds into his own dizziness; he pulls his lips down to the next rib and gives the gentlest suck, far too light to leave a trace. Yuuma's skin tastes somewhat different, there, less heavy and salty; the impression on his tongue is as much one of texture as of taste. But the shape, once he starts moving again, keeps presenting him with new things to experience: new angles, wider gaps, and small irregularities on Yuuma's skin, testament to a childhood spent taking risks and to the battles they shared.  
He moves past Yuuma's ribcage and down to his stomach and Yuuma's voice rises, much higher and quieter than Astral's used to, the muscles of his stomach clenching and quivering.  
Astral sucks again, and Yuuma whimpers.  
"Yuuma?" he asks quietly, leaving a breath of distance between his face and Yuuma's skin.  
Yuuma doesn't answer, pants voicelessly instead, but his hands tighten on Astral's own, fingers rubbing just slightly, and Astral tentatively takes it as encouragement.  
Again, he sucks gently at the skin, spurred further by the way Yuuma shifts in his hold, not quite squirming but still unable to keep completely still. His breath catches with every movement on Astral's mouth on his skin, and after several kisses down his stomach that end with what is very definitely a moan from Yuuma, Astral finds himself nuzzling him, pressing his nose and forehead against his stomach and smiling widely despite himself.

Yuuma pants, takes a moment to catch his breath, and finally pants out: "You having fun down there?"  
"Very," Astral replies, and he doesn't even try to hide the smile on his face as he looks up at him. "Your stomach seems to be sensitive."  
" _Seems_ , Yuuma grumbles with a roll of his eyes, and Astral can only laugh again.  
"Playing with you in this way," he starts, kissing his stomach again, "is extremely enjoyable..." He moves towards Yuuma's waist and shifts his coils on him so he can kiss where the lines of his chest and hip meet, and Yuuma lets out a short, unvoluntary whimper, "...and quite intoxicating."  
"Aah--I... I can... see that..."  
Astral smiles and moves back, towards his navel, letting his bottom lip dip inside it faintly.  
"... still fascinated by them, huh?" Yuuma pants quietly.  
"Yes. They're an interesting detail. A compulsory scar is..." He searches for the right word, then decides there are other priorities at hand.  
Yuuma's navel, he finds out, will follow the drag of his lips and tongue slightly, the folds of skin more flexible than it would seem at first glance. He wonders, shortly, what it might be like to be connected to someone through this, to grow up knowing you had once carried an organ that fed you and linked you to another person and now only exists as a scar.  
He wonders what it might mean, to birth another person.  
"... I am glad you were born, Yuuma."  
"H-huh?" Yuuma's voice sounds dazed, and it takes him a while to blink himself into focus and look down at Astral. "What's making you say that all of a sudden?"  
"Nothing important." His arms around Yuuma's waist tighten a little, and so do his fingers in Yuuma's hands. "I was merely reflecting on things... but I am grateful. That you were born... that you were allowed to grow... I wish I had been there to witness it." To see the person he loves discover the world and himself, find his courage and happiness even in the face of pain. To see wonder in his eyes. To watch over him, keep him from being hurt.  
The thought wakes a bittersweet yearning in him, thinking of all the things about Yuuma that he _missed_.  
"... you're here now. You can witness the rest."  
"I can." He presses his face into Yuuma's stomach and chest, lets himself be swallowed in his presence and _existence_ and warmth.  
"... and anyway, I'd have driven you mad as a kid," Yuuma jokes, although his voice tells Astral that he's more flustered than he tries to let on.  
Astral laughs.  
"Your antics are surprisingly endearing."  
"'Surprisingly'?" Yuuma pouts.  
Astral kisses his skin again instead of answering.

He's started moving towards Yuuma's waist again when Yuuma, breath picking up again, calls out.  
"Astral--"  
"Hm?"  
"... not to interrupt, but..."  
Abandoning his current spot for now, Astral moves back up to face level, lowering Yuuma's body slightly.  
"What is it?"  
He's biting his lip slightly, and it only enhances Astral's curiosity.  
"...I like what you're doing right now--really! I really like it--but--"  
"Yuuma."  
Yuuma gulps and nods and goes on.  
"... Weren't those tentacles going to go _somewhere_?" He's blushing intensely by now, and his eyes dart away for a second before he mumbles: "You're... really getting me worked up..."  
It takes a few moments for Astral to piece together the implied invitation in Yuuma's words, but when he does, they bring a wave of protective fondness in his chest.  
He presses closer to Yuuma and kisses him again, on the lips this time, short and gentle.  
"You only need to ask."

Transferring most of his coils from Yuuma's legs to his upper body could have taken a couple of seconds, but Astral takes his time doing it, wrapping and unwrapping and sliding up Yuuma's body slowly. Yuuma's blush only darkens when his legs are freed, but he doesn't seem to be uncomfortable about it, so Astral just keeps their hands joined as reassurance and his eyes on Yuuma's face to monitor him as two of his tentacles work on undoing and pulling down his trousers, then underwear.  
Yuuma's genitals have already hardened and straightened, he notes, and the trend only continues as he wraps back around his legs--and teases a coil around his erection.  
Yuuma's eyes widen in surprise and he bites down a small yelp, unsuccessfully.  
"Is that what you meant by 'getting you worked up,' Yuuma?"  
"Y-that's part of it," he gasps.  
"You can tell me if something is too intense or frustrating, Yuuma," Astral reminds him gently. "I have no frame of reference of my own."  
"Well yeah but what you were doing was _nice_."  
The admission pleases him, a mixture of satisfaction and tenderness settling in him as a smile slips on his face.  
"Is that so?" He kisses Yuuma's cheek and hums near his ear, "I'm glad."  
"Well _yeah_ \--hnn" He lets out a panting breath before continuing, a slight whine to his voice. "Astral, c'mon, _please_."  
Astral's face heats up, and for what's probably the first time in his life, he thinks he might actually be blushing.  
The way Yuuma's eyes widen only confirms it.  
"I--yes." He reaches towards the trunk for the lubricant he had convinced Yuuma to buy despite his embarrassment, but the stammered words do little to get Yuuma off his case.  
"... you're blushing."  
"It seems so."  
"I didn't _know_ you could blush."  
"Neither did I."  
Yuuma keeps staring at him as he busies himself with uncapping the bottle and trying to get a reasonable amount on another of his tentacles by looking over Yuuma's shoulder for better coordination.  
"... wow," he finally says.  
Astral laughs, though it only makes the reaction stronger.  
"Is it that surprising?"  
"Kinda." He chuckles, and then bites down a moan when the movement creates new friction between him and Astral's tentacles wrapped around him. "It's weird, but... it looks good on you, actually."  
"Thank you," Astral answers, almost laughing again. Instead, he puts down the bottle of lubricant and uses the free limb to slide between the two halves of Yuuma's behind, spreading them slightly before pressing gently with the lubricated one. "How does it feel?"  
Yuuma shudders.  
"Cold--does it warm up when you use it?"  
"It should at your contact, I think."  
He spreads it gently, massaging where Yuuma's muscles dip in, and Yuuma eventually gives a more comfortable sigh, leaning forward in his hold a little.  
"Is that better?"  
"Yeah."  
Penetration, from what he's read (and trusted), is at least as much a matter of patience as of technique, so Astral takes his time. It's not hard to do, anyway; there's too much to experience and enjoy and file away in his memory: the strange slickness of Yuuma's lubricated skin, the increasing warmth as he edges deeper, the way his tense muscles slowly, slowly relax and make way for him. Yuuma's shaky breath in his ear, his fingers gripping his hands tightly.  
The whole experience makes him want to tighten his own hold, grip Yuuma more closely and securely, a deep, possessive urge that makes him kiss Yuuma's neck instead, dragging his lips against his pulse just to hear his voice again.  
Almost abruptly, he stops encountering new resistance, and Yuuma moans and tenses as Astral slides in deeper, Yuuma's flesh widening around him.  
It's warm, warmer than even Yuuma's mouth, and he wants to feel every little part of it.  
When he moves back from Yuuma's neck to look at his face, he finds it more tense than he'd like.  
"Yuuma?"  
"A--Astral--"  
His voice is strained, too, and it makes Astral frown slightly, stopping all movement inside him to caress his cheek instead.  
"Am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop?"  
"N--no, I just--" He pants slightly and blinks his eyes, as if to regain focus. "My arms... can you let go?"  
"Oh... of course."

He releases Yuuma's arms, both from his hands and from the tentacles coiled around them, and with a deep, relieved sigh, Yuuma pulls them back forward and wraps them around Astral's neck, pulling himself close.  
It stuns him a little, the affection mixed in with desperation, and he silently wraps his own arms around Yuuma's back, hugging him as tightly as he can.  
"... _much_ better," Yuuma breathes out after a few moments, nuzzling Astral's neck, and his voice sounds a lot more like the Yuuma he knows.  
It makes Astral smile.  
"Did I overwhelm you?"  
"A bit." He shifts slightly, lets out a gasp and curls himself more snugly against Astral's shoulder. "I'm fine now, you can keep doing--whatever you were doing."  
"Mmm." Astral curls the tip of his tentacle inside him, stretching the walls apart a little, and Yuuma gasps again. "Please tell me what you like or don't like."  
"Y-yeah, I'll do th--aaa _aa_ \--" he dissolves into when Astral presses forward, closer to his pelvis and Astral's body.  
Emboldened by his reaction, Astral pulls more of himself inside him and presses again, dragging along the wall as he does.  
Yuuma's moan is definitely closer to a whine this time, and his fingers clench against Astral's back.  
"Is that good," Astral asks, not bothering to hide the amusement and fascination in his voice.  
"Stop teasing me-- _yes_ ," Yuuma admits, pouting slightly, "yes, it's good, do it again."  
Astral smiles and obeys, rubbing gently up and down inside him, making him gasp when he pushes deeper and then moan when he pulls down, slowly pressing forward. He's soft inside, almost like the inside of his cheeks, but almost even more delicate, and it makes the need for lubrication evident--tearing would be all too easy. But the heat--it's the actual heat of Yuuma's body, to be felt directly with no skin in between, and it makes him shiver with excitement.  
Yuuma's voice grows more quiet but regular, small moans coming out with no restraint and almost no tension as Astral keeps caressing inside him.  
"... hey Astral," he breathes out after a while, gently rubbing his fingers into Astral's back.  
Astral slows down.  
"Yes?"  
"Is... is it fun for you too? I mean, it feels nice for me, but what about you--you're not _just_ doing it for me right?"  
Astral moves back slightly to look at him.  
"Does my enthusiasm not make it obvious?"  
"Well--kinda but--you're always enthusiastic when it comes to me, so... just wanted to make sure." He looks down. "I want it to be _nice_ for you too, so..."  
"Yuuma."  
"Hm?"  
"Even if I _was_ doing it only for you, it would be satisfaction of its own. But no," he adds with a smile, "it's enjoyable in its own right. I am... excited, very much so," and to illustrate, he presses deep inside him again, making Yuuma gasp and cling closer to him. "Getting to touch you like this, all of you, inside and out... it's addicting, and it makes me want to go further."  
Yuuma blushes at his words, but after looking away for a second, his eyes come back with a mixture of playfulness and determination.  
"Well if you're really going for _everywhere_ , I think you're missing a spot."  
Astral blinks.  
"Did I?"  
"Uh-huh."  
Yuuma grins, then turns his head a little, reaching for the tentacle that had been caressing his face less than a minute before and stretching his neck to leave a small but open kiss to it, his eyes never leaving Astral.  
It only takes him a second to get where Yuuma is headed.  
"... Yuuma, are you sure?" If he was overwhelmed before, then surely this would...  
"Yeah I'm sure. I mean, it's a _bit_ scary but I _want_ to and-- Kattobingu, y'know?"  
The familiar courage and curiosity twist and melt inside Astral's chest, a reminder of exactly why he's so enamoured with this hurricane of a human.  
"... Kattobingu," he finally agrees, pressing a kiss to his lips before doing anything else. "... if you need me to pull back, just shake your head."  
"Yeah," Yuuma answers with a grin.

He slides past Yuuma's lips and into his mouth, pressing against his tongue, and Yuuma closes his eyes with a pleased shudder.  
It's like a kiss, in its own way, although this allows more freedom and range than Astral's tongue would. He brushes up Yuuma's tongue, along his palate, against the insides of his cheeks, gently circling around his tongue when it moves with him, a most affectionate of kisses fuelled by exploration. It's not the first time they've tried this, but he never tires of the way Yuuma answers him, or of the shape and expression his lips and face take, a strange mixture of fluster, excitement and relaxation. And combined with the rest...  
Slowly, carefully, he starts moving his other tentacle inside him again, and Yuuma's back curls, his voice rising in a moan before he opens his eyes in what Astral thinks is a very deliberate gesture.  
Encouragement, then. He twists more of himself inside him, taking up more of the available space, and moves again, keeping his eyes on Yuuma's face.  
Yuuma's entire body is reacting now, muscles shifting in Astral's hold, spine curling and uncurling, but his face is the most fascinating of it all. His eyelids flutter as he battles to keep his eyes on Astral's own, eyebrows contracting here and there before moving back up, pulled almost to their limit. The features of relaxation, but pushed to a striking extreme, and Astral watches the movement of his eyelashes as he keeps moving inside him, the way his mouth moves with a moan before settling back around Astral, the deepening colour of his cheeks, the slight beading of sweat on his brow. His tongue has lost its coordination, he notes, and he uses the chance to move it more, nudging it around Yuuma's mouth with no resistance.  
It makes the dampness of his mouth heighten, allowing it to slide easily, but it's Astral who shudders when Yuuma closes his eyes and leans into it, as if to press more of Astral into him.  
" _Yuuma_ ," he whispers, bringing a shaking hand to cradle the back of Yuuma's head. "Yuuma..."  
Yuuma's only answer is a light hum, his breath short and hurried as it leaves through his nose and breaks against Astral in his mouth. His shoulders are pulled down, and his hips, held as they are, still shift slightly to meet Astral's movements.  
Astral's tentacle inside him curls on itself, stretching him around it, and he shudders and hunches his shoulders a little before taking it in stride, humming again to disperse the feeling even as he starts trembling with the renewed movement.  
_Kattobingu_ , comes his voice inside Astral's mind, and he thinks Yuuma powering himself through all these sensations is one of the most beautiful and fascinating things he's ever seen.  
It's all his fire and will and resilience brought together, the endearing strength of his personality, displayed in a sensual experience, and it's better than the first time Astral ever experienced the taste and texture of food.  
"Yuuma," he murmurs again, rubbing fingers into his hair and his tentacle against his tongue, and a part of him whispers that he could do more, that he is flexible enough to sink and twist deeper inside his lower body, and wouldn't it be lovely to see him react to _that_ , but Yuuma's already trembling and they're already doing _so much_ , he suddenly realises, for a first attempt, and really, this is enough. There's enough to see, enough to feel, just with this, and Yuuma's face and voice lost in pleasure are the best part of it all.  
"Yuuma," he breathes out, watching him and caressing the back of his neck. "My Yuuma," he whispers even more quietly, tenderly, and he thinks that even through the rest of his shifting expressions, the corners of Yuuma's mouth turn up a bit, his closed eyelids fluttering once and relaxing.  
He reaches upward and kisses Yuuma's forehead, taking the time to appreciate the sensation before moving back down to face him.  
"I love you," he whispers, again, not for his own sake this time but for Yuuma's, so there can be no doubt left in his mind about how precious he is to him.  
Under his hands, Yuuma shivers.

Feeling strangely content, Astral returns to his observation of Yuuma's face, but there's a slight strain growing there, not yet overwhelming but still visible. He reaches to caress the tension away from his brow, but it comes right back, Yuuma's breath a bit harsher against him.  
Pushing himself past the normal limits of his endurance, in typical Yuuma fashion.  
Astral caresses his face again and wraps a tentacle around his erection again, smiling in fond amusement when Yuuma moans and instinctively moves into it.  
"Yuuma," he hums happily. Yuuma opens his eyes, then looks away, faint noises still coming from his throat. "Should I--" _Should I pull out_ would potentially mix messages with the signal they had agreed upon, he realises, so he just slightly pulls out of Yuuma's mouth and waits for him to register it before asking instead: "Do you want me to stay?"  
Yuuma nods, then moans when Astral starts gently working the coils around his erection, his eyes fluttering and finally settling back on Astral's own.  
It's an awe-inspiring sight, Yuuma's intense gaze right on him, the dark red of his irises shining with determination as the rest of his face is shaped by pleasure, his tongue weakly pressing against Astral. It makes Astral's entire body feel like it's pulsing, and he wants nothing more than to keep his eyes on Yuuma's face as long as he can.  
It barely lasts a few moments; before long, Yuuma's eyes close again and he tenses, his breath spiralling out of control before he finally ejaculates, splattering Astral's stomach.  
His shoulders hunch as Astral stops moving inside him, and he takes quick breaths through his nose--then a deep one, through his mouth--and abruptly starts coughing.  
"Yuuma!"  
He releases some of the tension on Yuuma's chest while keeping him secured, trying to fight off panic as Yuuma keeps coughing, tightening the grip of his arms and pressing his face in Astral's shoulder.  
"Yuuma, are you all right?"  
"I'm--" He coughs again, then swallows and takes several deep breaths. "I'm all right. I choked on--spit--so dumb..."  
Astral's fear recedes, and he lets out a relieved sigh before massaging Yuuma's back.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Huh? It's--not your fault."  
"That's arguable. The reason there was enough for you to choke on--"  
"I _asked_ , dummy." He huffs and hides further in Astral's neck, letting his breathing slowly go back to a normal rhythm.  
The moment feels, somehow, almost more intimate than what came before it, and Astral savours it, closing his eyes and focusing his senses on the slow evening out of Yuuma's breath and pulse.

After a couple of minutes, Yuuma lets out a deep sigh.  
"Are you all right?" Astral asks.  
"Yeah."  
"... was it good enough?" he finally asks, a sliver of doubt surfacing.  
Yuuma chuckles.  
"Aside from the choking? Yeah. It was nice." He pushes himself up from Astral's shoulder and moves in for a kiss, making full use of his free arms to hold Astral's head and comb through his hair. "Really, _really_ nice."  
Astral smiles, and hopes he isn't blushing again.  
Yuuma answers with a tired grin, and he's even less sure he isn't blushing than before.  
"... I'll pull out," he says instead. "Hold on."  
Carefully, he unwinds the twisted tentacle and pulls it back, out of Yuuma and towards him. Yuuma winces.  
"Did that hurt?"  
"It was fine while you were _doing_ it, but a bit sore on the way out."  
"I could go back, if that helps," Astral teases, and Yuuma chuckles and punches his shoulder.  
"Stop that."  
His weight rests relaxed in Astral's hold, and it takes him a moment to realise that lying down might be a more optimal position for him to recover.  
"Yuuma."  
"Mm?"  
"Maybe we should lie down?"  
"Oh--yeah." He nods, but then stops, his eyes skipping away for a second. "Astral, don't you need to--y'know--clean?"  
"Oh, this?" The box of tissues on Yuuma's desk would have been out of reach had he been human, but Astral pulls out two without any trouble, not moving from his spot. "It won't take long," he adds, wiping at his stomach and covering the tentacle that was still smeared with lubricant, retracting it and leaving any traces on the tissue.  
"... that's _cheating_ ," Yuuma pouts mockingly in response to Astral's smug smile.  
"I didn't want to waste time on this," he answers. "Where do you want to rest? Your bed is closer, but I can carry you up if the hammock is more comfortable."  
"Huuuuuh--hammock."  
"All right."

He keeps his hold secure as Yuuma links his arms around his neck again, and floats up the hole leading to his attic room, picking up Yuuma's discarded clothes to bring with them.  
The late afternoon sun coming through the window tints the room with pinks and reds, and it reminds him of Yuuma's eyes again, of his darkened cheeks, of all the vibrancy of colour that characterises him always; it feels both quiet and fitting, like the entire room is resonating with the soft, happy glow Yuuma seems to be radiating. It feels warm and comfortable, and when he's carefully laid Yuuma down into his hammock and unwrapped himself from around him, Astral decides to curl up against him to bask in it.  
Yuuma smiles and takes his hand.  
"Staying here?"  
"Yes."  
"Good." He rests his head against Astral's shoulder. "We totally need to do this again someday. I gotta learn to control my breathing better."  
Astral laughs silently.  
"I'm glad it lived up to your expectations."  
"I told you, I didn't _have_ expectations!"  
"Did you now," Astral hums, tracing his lips with a finger.  
Yuuma blushes and huffs and pulls him in for a kiss to silence him, but Astral can't quite find it in him to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> (a couple of years later, Yuuma plays Never Have I Ever with new friends and regrets his life choices)
> 
> (please leave a comment if you liked it, it feeds my soul)


End file.
